What i Miss about you
by detective-smartypants
Summary: Sequal to goodbye. Jim Clancy's life is nearly unbearable without Melinda. Will he ever find peace?


**A/N: I've been writing so much on all my other stories atm, so im kind of losing my muse. So, what i thought id do was write this, just a one shot, to get myself back into the writing mood, and keep those of you who read my other stories amused untill i update. And all you get your bum over to FWY and review! Ko. xx lu'ss, Payx**

It was a month later.

The most painfull month of Jims life. The most empty.

It seemed as though he had been the only one who couldnt get on with their life.

The funeral, was painfull. He had hoped that it would somehow ease the pain, but no, it made his heart ache more.

_Missing the train every morning at 8:52,  
Sipping coffee from the same cup as you.  
The sharing of secrets we thought no one else knew,  
That's what I miss about you._

Standing in front of the grey stone, Jim bent down and placed his hand on the words embedded on it. _Melinda Gordon. Rest in peace, you will always be in our hearts. 21/2/79 - 13/4/09. Loving Wife, daughter, friend. _

A tear fell down his cheek as he thought back to the night that Melinda died.

_**Jim and Melinda were coming home from a night at the cinema. "I cant believe you wanted to go and see a movie about zombies" Melinda laughed "not that i got the choice" Jim joked "hey, I saw you crying!" Melinda stated "ugh, so...it was sad" He said "we have to do this more often, i feel like we never get to the cinema anymore" Melinda said "babe, we have all the time in the world, we shoul-" "JIM WATCH OUT!!" Melinda screamed, Jim turned around, in time to see a bright white light hit Melinda's side of the car.-**_

Jim Wiped away his tears. and Stepped away from the stone after placing a new bundle of flowers.

Jim thought that he was to blame, that he should have payed more attention to the road. Although the whole thing was an accident.

He thought about what MElinda would say to him if she were here right now _"Jim, you cant blamy yourself, you did the best you could, dont feel it was your fault because you couldnt save me, because you were there when it happens. Please, know that i love you and it wasnt your fault" _

_**That's what i miss about you...**_

He started to walk to the car, and he saw a red rose petal laying on the ground, making him remember the time that He had proposed.

_**He had red rose petals scattered on the laminate flooring of his flat. Leading to the bedroom were they were scattered all over the bed. In the Dining room, the tabe was set, two tall candles lit with two glasses of wine waiting. Two plates of salad. The living room had candles set in every inch of the room. Melinda had come home from work, stepping into the flat, Jim was waiting for her. "whats all this?" she asked "dinner for two" Jim said, taking Melinda's coat off for her "Jim, wow" Melinda said shocked at what he had done for her. "take a seat" he said, leading her to the table. She sat down and they begun to eat, with music playing softly, Jim decided that it was time when the song Hear in your arms came on. He kneeled next to Melinda and she looked at him confusedly. He pulled out the velvet box and opened it, revealing the white gold, diamond ring "Melinda gordon, I feel like our relatioinship has come so far, i love you so much, and i want to love you forever, Melinda, will you marry me?" he asked. Tears sprang to Melinda's eyes, as she covered her mouth with her hand, shocked "yes, God, YES!" she cried and he placed the ring on her finger. She kneeled down to his level and kissed him soflty. **_

Jim drove home and took out their wedding albums. It was the most amazing day of his life, the most memorable. The most innocent. __

The new way that love had made me see,  
Your bashful grin when you asked if I would like your key.  
The knowing way you used to caress me,  
That's what I miss about you.  
  
That night, while he lay in bed, another painfull memory came to him.

_**Jim was laying in the bed, while Melinda took a shower. He could hear her singing softly to the song Fearless by Taylor Swift. Jim loved Melinda's voice, she had such a low sweet voice. Though, when he complimented her, she always brushed it off. Laughed at him and told him to get his eardrums sorted.**_

Right now, he'd do anything to hear her voice.

_You stole in with your starry smile exciting me,  
Driving with you in your new car, feeling free.  
If it's true that love is blind, then I was blind willingly,  
You made me feel we had a future, that could be and would be._

Jim then remembered something else, something he had forgot, and a promise that so far; he had broke.

_**"jim, you are...so amazing, i can't believe...that i'm so lucky to...have you...in my life...i dont feel that scared...anymore...just...i don't want you to wallow , wil you move on?" Melinda asked, her voice was getting weaker, her skin paler.**_

_**"Melinda, i promise i will love you forever, i will try and move on, for you" he said with more tears, but he wiped them away quickly, hoping she didnt see him cry.**_

Jim realised that he had to do something to prove that He wasnt breaking his promise.

Two weeks later, Jim went back to work.

Five weeks later, Jim begun to regain control of his life, and the memory of Melinda gordon lived on forever.

_Missing the train every morning at 8:52,  
Sipping coffee from the same cup as you.  
The sharing of secrets we thought no one else knew,  
__**That's what I miss about you.**_

_**That's what I miss about you.**_

_**REVIEWWWWW xxx **_


End file.
